Stars
by PrincessConsuelaBnhmk
Summary: Robert takes Cora out one night for a little stargazing.


_AN: This is a random fic that came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy! Drop me a review if you want._

* * *

"Do you see it?" Robert pointed at the sky tracing an invisible outline with his fingers.

"See what?" Cora was not amused. She did not appreciate being dragged outside in the middle of the night in December.

"Orion! It's right there. See right there." He grabbed her hand and moved it through the air in the same pattern he had just moved his.

Cora became even more annoyed. "I don't see anything Robert! This is ridiculous can we please go back inside."

Robert dropped her hand and smiled. "Not until you see it darling." Cora sighed and looked up to appease her husband. She couldn't resist doing what he asked when that open, excited smile appeared on his face.

"Alright. What does Orion look like?"

Robert grinned in victory before pointing back at the sky. Do you see those three very bright stars that are very close together right in a line?"

"Yes."

"That's the belt of Orion. If you go up diagonally from the stars at the far right and left you can see the rest of it." Cora stared carefully at the sky not noticing that Robert's eyes were now on her. She turned to him excitedly.

"I see it. It's beautiful Robert!" She quickly noticed his gaze and became quiet. "What is it Robert? What's wrong?"

He reached up and gently caressed her face. "None of the stars are as beautiful as you my darling."

Cora blushed deeply and then replied teasingly "I wonder how many men have said that to a woman before? I'm disappointed Robert you've never been ordinary."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back and laughed quietly. "You're not exactly ordinary either."

"Maybe not, but I guess that makes us a good match." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "So Robert, since you brought me out here to see this in the middle of the night I'm assuming Orion at least has a good story."

Robert shrugged. "Not really. He was in love with the Pleiades and he chased them all over the world. Eventually Zeus put them in the sky to escape Orion but he followed them there."

"So Orion was basically an over enthusiastic suitor."

"Basically."

Cora looked at her husband who was staring upward intently. "If you didn't bring me out here for the story, then why did you bring me out here?"

Robert sighed and looked back down at her. "Because there is something I need to tell you." Cora looked at him expectantly. "I just wanted to tell you that...well that I..." Cora wanted to smile at his awkwardness but she knew it would just make it worse so she forced her face to look curious. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you." Robert pushed the words out as quickly as he could and looked away from her once he finished.

Cora moved back in shock and looked at her husband who was looking determinedly away from her. She moved in front of him and placed her hands against his chest. She put her hands on either side of his head and forced him to look at her. "Oh Robert. You know I love you too. I have from the very beginning and you have no idea how happy I am that you finally feel the same." He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her hair. She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm still curious though. Why did you want to come out here to tell me."

Robert blushed "I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well after you made fun of me before for being unoriginal I don't think my poor pride could take you laughing at me again."

Cora pouted "I promise I'm not going to laugh. Tell me!"

Robert blushed even deeper. "Well I thought that if I told you under the stars you would be reminded that I love you every single night even if we're not together." He looked at her sheepishly then. "I only pointed at Orion because that's the only constellation I know how to find."

Cora felt tears coming to her eyes. "That's not silly at all Robert. That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She jumped into his arms and they fell back into the snow that glowed in the light from the stars.


End file.
